pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brand New Reality
Phineas accidentally makes a wish that ends up coming true, changing everything he thought he knew. Scared and confused, he tries to go back to his old way of life. But how can he do that without Ferb? Chapter One "I really didn't think it would be that bouncy!" Phineas said, laying down on the giant trampoline his mom and dad had bought for them. He was exhausted from all the test jumps. Isabella collasped next to him, panting. "We must have been jumping for hours!" she gasped, rolling on her back. Ferb jumped down right next to them, sending all of them up a few feet in the air. When they landed, he gave them an apoligetic look and sat down on the other side of Phineas. "I think we got a bit carried away," Phineas said, not bothered at all. "We didn't even get to start on the obstacle course, we were so busy jumping on this. The day is already almost over." "It was a fun day, nonetheless," Ferb added. "You said it. Did you see all of Isabella's flips?" "My legs are sore," Isabella moaned. She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as if to sleep. She was forced to get up again when she heard her mother call out for her to come back home. She waved goodbye to them and ran across the street into her house. "Guess we should go back inside," Phineas suggested. Ferb nodded, jumping down from the trampoline and landing on the ground just in time to catch Phineas who jumped down after him. They slid open the glass door and went inside. They headed toward the living room but Phineas stopped. "It's just occured to me that we haven't seen Candace today!" Phineas explained. "Let's go see what she's up to, we have nothing else to do, and besides, we never spend time with her!" Ferb cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, her blatant intolerance for us might be the reason for that..." he mused. He then shrugged. "Come on, she hasn't seen us all day, and I don't think we've been annoying lately." After a brief look around the house, they found her in the den, looking at a few photo albums and papers, then typing on the computer. The approached her while she was scanning a picture of them. "Hey Candace, whatcha doin'?" Phineas asked. She looked at the computer once, then at him. "I'm making a family tree, and it takes lots of concentration. It'd be nice if you two can leave me alone for a while." She looked at the time, then stared at them suspiciously. "Wait a minute, what have you guys been doing all day?" "Mom and Dad got us a trampoline,we've been jumping all day on it," Phineas answered. Ferb picked up the picture Candace had put in a pile. He stared at it for a few seconds, then handed it to Phineas. It was a picture of an ordinary looking man, except he was holding a guitar and his tongue was sticking out. "Hey, he looks familiar," Phineas mumbled. Something in his mind clicked as he recognized him. "Oh! Isn't this our other old dad?" Candace nodded. "How should I connect him to the tree? He was with mom...but they never got married, but he had us with her...What kind of line should I put?" "How about a dotted or dashed one?" Phineas suggested. He put the picture back down on the pile. "You know, it's wierd to think about what life would be like if something different happened. Like what if I wasn't born? Or what if he and mom got married? The possibilities." "I researched him, he has a small band that's going on tour the day after tomorow," Candace said, backing away from the computer to show them the monitor. "That explains why you and me have so much money in our accounts. Interesting, right?" "Yeah," Phineas agreed absentmindly. He was looking around. "Hey, where's Perry? He usually shows up around this time..." "Good, go look for him. Oh yeah, Mom said she'll be coming home late, just fix yourselves some sandwiches for dinner and go to bed." Phineas just nodded as he motioned for Ferb to follow him in his search for Perry. After searching the house carefully, they looked outside, spotting him on top of the trampoline. How did he even get up there? "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said, relieved. Ferb climbed up on the trampoline and picked up the platypus which seemed to be a bit nervous. Phineas climbed onto the trampoline with them. After a moment, Ferb sat back down and put Perry on his lap. They sat in silence for a while, just looking up at the sky which was slowly getting darker. "Hey Ferb, do you think there are alternate dimensions?" Phineas asked all of a sudden. Ferb blinked. "Yeah, me too. Like, imagine life without Perry. Our life would be Perryless! That's scary to think about." Phineas stroked Perry a couple of times, looking thoughtful. "You know, sometimes I wonder what life would be like if... Mom and my birthdad got married. We wouldn't have met, would we? Mom wouldn't be interested if she was already married." Ferb was staring at him curiously, then he shrugged. "I want to see what it's like to have my birthdad as a dad." He quickly looked at his stepbrother. "Not that I regret you in the family! Oh wow, imagine life without each other Ferb...it's too terrible to even imagine!" They both froze when they heard a whir and a few clanks. Something below them was glowing and the quickly slid off the trampoline to investigate. They looked under the trampoline and saw a machine there, still making strange sounds. "How did that get there?" Phineas asked, crawling toward it. "And what is it?" Ferb poked it once, then backed away from it to examine a thick cord which seemed to have been cut. Phineas walked around the yard, then looked up. "Oh hey, that blimp must have dropped it!" Floating away slowly was a large purple blimp, a barely visable cord was dangling from it. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated," Phineas read. He shrugged. "We'll tell Mom in the morning. It's probably best not to touch it. Remember how crazy she got with that Anit-Romance machine?" Ferb nodded in agreement. He pointed at the house, then at his stomach. Phineas laughed. "Ok, sandwiches for dinner, then off to bed. Tomorow is a brand new day!" ~o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o~ That night, Phineas had a very strange dream. He didn't see anything as he usually did. Instead, he just felt different. The feeling was almost pleasant, but he knew something was up. Reluctantly, he sat up in bed and looked around in the dark. Everything seemed normal at first, until he noticed a few of his possessions melting away, beams of light shooting out in gaps. He stared at the strange transformations in awe, then turned to Ferb who was still asleep. His bed was glowing as well, and it was slowly disappearing. "Ferb!" Phineas shouted, noticing his voice was echoing. His step brother shifted in bed and sat up slowly. Only a second passed before Ferb shot up completely and looked at him, eyes wide. "Phineas?" he called loudly, but his voice faded as he melted away. ~o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o~ "Phineas!" a voice called from outside the room. Phineas curled up tighter into a ball, covering himself completely. He knew it was too early to be waking up, yet that was undoubtedly his mom outside the door. "Phineas! Wake up, breakfast is ready!" "Ok Mom!" he shouted back sleepily. "Wake up Candace on your way down!" "Mmm." He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes open, not remembering his 'dream' at all. They widened when he noticed something was very different about his room. He had rocketship wallpaper... Why did he have rocket ship wallpaper? And where was the computer? It was usually in front of his bed by the door. "Whoa, Ferb, did you remodel while I was asleep?" Phineas asked, looking at his alarm clock. He turned to look at Ferb, but was completely thrown off by the fact that there was no bed beside his. "Um...Ferb?" He slid off of his bed and walked around the other half of his room. Picture frames, toys, the computer and his instruments were there. All of Ferb's things were gone. "Feeerb," he called softly, uncertain if it was some kind of prank. Had he moved to another room? He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, about to go down the stairs before remembering he had to wake up Candace. Maybe she knew where he was. He knocked on her door, listening closly. "Come in," she yawned from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom said to wake up, breakfast is ready," he said. She didn't respond. He sighed and went closer to the bed. "Candace, wake up! Have you seen Ferb?" he asked, nudging her. She sat up and yawned. "Seen what?" "Ferb." "What is that? A TV show? I went to bed early, remember?" He chuckled, she must still be half asleep. "You know, Ferb. Who else could I be talking about?" Her eyes widened, then she glared at him. "Ferb? Phineas, that better not be the name of a new hissing cockroach, because once I see it, I'm going to squish it and then Dad is gon-" "Hissing cockroach?" Phineas repeated. "Why would I...I'm talking about Ferb! Your other brother!" She sighed. "Phineas, go wash your face to wake up. We don't have another brother." Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn